Broken Lock
by SirKnightMaxy
Summary: Sasori hates dogs


The red head couldn't fathom as to exactly why he let Deidara drag him off to a dog kennel of all places. The blonde had just gotten permission from his landlord to get a small dog so he jumped at the chance. Deidara had burst into Sasori's work room and literally dragged him to the truck going on about how he needed his best friend's help in picking out just the right dog.

Sasori sometimes really wanted to punch the blonde upside the head.

The kennel was small and run by an older man with one eye and who wore a face mask. Therefore, only his right eye was visible. The owner also had a head of messy silver hair and had a bored look in his eye.

"Welcome to Kakashi's Dog Kennel, I'm Kakashi. How may I help you today?" The two teens were greeted as soon as they walked into the building.

"Hi," Deidara exclaimed, "I finally got permission from my landlord to get a small dog. Have any good ones?"

"Sir, I've got all types of dogs." Kakashi replied happily, "Most of our smaller ones are in the back right now. If you'd please come with me."

"Deidara," Sasori said suddenly, "I'm going stay out here. Just pick and dog let's go. I have other work to do."

"Oh alright Danna, I'll make it quick" With that said, the two other men disappeared behind a door leaving Sasori all to himself in the middle of the kennel.

Sasori did not like dogs at all; that was a well-known fact by his friends, but it seemed that is passed right though the blonde's mind as soon as he heard that he could get a dog. With a heavy sigh, Sasori leaned against one of the cages. Unfortunately for Sasori, the cage door was not well built and with the man's weight, he pushed the door right open and fell into the kennel.

Instantly, the red head was covered from head to toe in dogs. All seemingly wanting to get a bite, smell, or lick out of the strange man that had fallen into their cage.

Sasori's first instinct was to scream bloody murder, but that wasn't something he usually did and was out of character. So instead, he settles for flinging his arms around in a desperate attempt to push the dogs away from him. All this was in vain as the dogs were very large in size and the rather small man was powerless against them.

Sasori had no sense of time as the dogs continued to assault him, but it felt like an eternity to the red head before the sounding of a high pitch whistle sounded in the air and the dogs immanently got off the red head. Sasori stayed on the floor in a daze staring at the ceiling trying to comprehend what just happened when a shake to his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry about that sir." Kakashi said, "I've been meaning to get that lock fixed."

"Danna!" Deidara yelled, "Are you alright?" The blonde ran over to the red head, but stopped short and started laughing. "You look ridiculous!" Sasori's hair was all messed up, some parts were sticking out in odd angles due to dog saliva. His face and clothes were also coated in a layer of dog saliva and muddy paw prints.

With a heavy glare Sasori leaped to his feet and stalked towards the door. "I'm done here. Come one Deidara. You can get a dog later. I want a shower." Sighing, Deidara waved goodbye to Kakashi before following Sasori out to the car.

Sitting in the car, Sasori was glaring as another large dog sitting in a large outdoor cage. Under his breath he breathed a '_stupid dog', _and as it the dog could understand him, it lunged at the red head. The only thing stopping him from reaching Sasori was the fence, which weaved and creaked when the dog ran into it. Sasori twitched back away from the dog and the moment Deidara had closed the car door, the red head drove off with one though on his mind.

_I hate dogs._

* * *

**Something short I wrote out on tumblr (sirknightmaxy post/ 45861065375) because samurai-sakura asked for '_a crackfic about Sasori being surrounded by annoying dogs'_ after all the funny Sasori&Pakkun/other dogs pictures were posted from the new movie ****Road to Ninja.**** So, this happened. It's not beta'ed but I hope you all like it anyway.**


End file.
